ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Screwhedgican
Summary A Screwhedigican crashes through a window, in Flordia, where Cassie and Anna and Trucky happen to be in the same room. Cassie's got a hard grip on the Screwhedigican. Now what can'' possibly happen?'' Episode Our scene refocuses into Florida, where Cassie Benny is looking through the window being bored. Trucky is inside the room combing itself. Anna's using some kind of technology to do some reading. Uncle Stallion is doing something that mostly both Cassie and Anna are really not femilar with at all. So it's best to say he's having some leisure time in some building. Cassie: I wonder if rain's not just made by clouds. (Pouts because it's raining) Anna: (Laughs) (Turns away from the window) What? You don't think aliens can be.....part of our egosystem? [Anna: I d, Cassie. but when an average person around here says it.. (Puts down the technology) .they sound like they are in loonyville. Cassie: That's not right. (Shakes her head) it's like explaining a good television show without sounding like a lunatic! Something hits the window. Cassie: Eh? (Scared but looks to see a screw kind of marking on the window) Where did that--(The window is hit again) UNDER THE BED! Cassie, Anna, and Trucky hide under the nearest bed. themesong! Anna: Ww-w-w-wwhat hit the window? Cassie: I-I-I-I-I don't know. C-C-C-RASH A small figure breaks through the window. Anna: CASSIE! (Has mixed feeliings but jabs Cassie's shoulder by her sharp elbow) Cassie: Whaaaat? (Rubs her shoulder) Anna: THAT'S SCREWHEDGE! (Points at figure) Cassie: (Looks) OH MY TV SHOW OH MY TV SHOW! Screwhedigian: (Eyes are not blinking but are really wide) The Omnidewtrix wielder! (Topples over) I must flee! Cassie darts from under the bed then use both her hands to grasp the alien screwhedigian. Screwhedigican: Let me go! (Struggles) Cassie: No. (Shakes her head) Do you make storms? Anna: (Hiding under the bed with Trucky) pScrewhedigican]: NO--....yes. Cassie: Come out Anna. (Beckons her friend to come out) He's not deadly. (Waves the Screwhedigican in the air making him dizzy) I am not dead, seeeeee! Anna: (Crawls out) So that Psychic frog actually is part of mother nature? Screwhedigican: NO! Now let me go before the chief does the hurricane command-- Cassie: (Face is increidibily bright) I'm in 'icantbelieveitmode' sooooo, my hands are stuck. [ScrewhedigicanWhaaaat? [Anna:: It's true. (Nods head) She wouldn't let go of her newbook for an entire day back at school....She didn't read it. Cassie held it. Screwhedigican: Oh my counterpart! (Frightened) Get me outta this human's hand! Cassie: Doesn't he look adorable? (Looks to Anna with a wide smile) Anna: He's got the hair curl from the original superman movie-- Cassie: Could that mean he could be a screwhedigican version of superman's alias? Anna: (Gasps) He could be an echo of Clark! Cassie: (Nods her head) exaaaccttlly! Anna: THAT WOULD MEAN... Cassie: HE'S FROM KYRPTOGALV! Cassie and Anna fangirl. Screwhedigican: Release me or else my commander will make a terrible storm on this planet! Cassie: Ummmmm I can't. Not for an entire day. Anna: (Looks out the window) Oooh there;s small screwhedges in the sky, Cassie! Cassie comes near to the window. Cassie:...My life is complete. (Is facinated) ...End scene.... Scene switch to the sky... 1: Sir, Commander of Glavanic tool Hegicans the 5th: You better have a good reason to interfer my routine watering for the great forest. 1:....number 300 has lost gravity. He's crash landed into a building. Great Commander of Galvanic tool Hedigicans the 5th does not go well with news like that. He promised their representives they would return, since there is no war. In 3000 they will return home. Commander of Glavanic tool Hegicans the 5th: (Alarmed by this) Get.300.back! 2: Bu-b-b-ut-b-but a human has him! (Stutters) A cackle of thunder strikes from under a cluster of Screwhedgican Militants. 200: But sir, we need to be in Houston by tom-morrow! 457: It's on the backburner, 200! (Nudges his shoulder) Great Commander of Galvanic Tool hedgicans the 5th]: Send 590 Screw-storm-inflicers to Florida if the organic does not hand over Miilitant 300. (Large weathered hands ball up making up a minuture tornado apparition) NOW. 1: Yes sir! (Leaves with 590 militants) ....Scene end.... Scene refocuses down to Florida.... Cassie is still holding Screwhedigican 300. Anna is using a pencil to squeak Screwhedigican 300 out from Cassie's hand. But from the outside the storm becomes increasinly powerful sending hard hail that crash through windows. Anna: ....Case, don't flip on me when I do this. (Slaps Cassie's watch down) Cassies becomes Corefreeze. Screwhedigican: Burrrrr,. I'm cold!! Corefreeze: What do you expect me to do? My hands are paralyzed on this grip! Anna and Trucky push Corefreeze out. Trucky]: Meeoowwww Anna: Use your icey powers to you know freeze the icicles in place. Corefreeze:....That requires a really superhero. 300 : LET ME GO. (Wiggles) Your species can just freeze about everything in motion! Corefreeze: (Something clicks in her brain) Ooooh (Icicilee eyes glow a brighter blue) You should have said that in the first place! Corefreeze's entire body begin radiating snow particles. Then she discharges it freezing everything motion except for anyone who are inside buildings. Snowflake float down from the sky. Corefreeze's entire body now is not blue but orange from discharging a large amount of power. Corefreeze: Hm....(Looks up) Oh there's more! 245: HIGH WINDS! It became suddenly windy forciing these hail up in wave formation that turns into a tornado. Anna: AH! (Closes the door and gets the curtians) A STONADO! Corefreeze: What the freeze? (Is a little shell shocked) ........Commerical Break............. There's a day where all the internet will fall, Tumblr will go crazy, Twitter will be escatic, People will get drawn in to a story being told for 50 years, A story that is the longest science fiction program running in all time, Nobody should be on Ttumblr on the 23rd if they don't want spoilers, The biggest stimulatecast in television history will skryrocket, crying will be heard in threaters on the 25th, Klean-ex will be handed out, The Day of the Doctor... .....End Commerical break.... [CorefreezeBetter run! (Attempts runing for her life) [Screwhedigican 300:: Let me go, idiot! (Fingers burn) OW. you are burning me! Corefreeze:: (Runs around the Stonado) Not my problem (Looks to her omnidewtrix) (Crashes through window) (Slides in style) age 8, Alex Taylor) Mom, There's a gigantic alien in here! [Mom, age 29,Jessie White: Does ET exist? (Curious to know if ET did really happen) age 11,Holly Kelie: Does gigantic robots exist? Is there Lightsabers? Pokeballs? Taylor: Is there such thing as a time traveling telephone box? Please tell me I am not crazy! Corefreeze:Uh...I don't know. 300: Why does that teenager have 2 hearts? (Shocked to see) Taylor : I am a human not a timelord! Corefreeze darts out the building holding Screwhedigican 300. Corefreeze: You have X-ray vision? Screwhedigican: I'm not at liberty to say (Frowns) Now let me go! Corefreeze:...That only means... (Contemplating it) Beep beeeeeepp beeeeeepp Corefreeze time out into Cassie. Cassie: I'm kickin a skateboard into that darn old tornado! Cassie kicks a skateboard into the Stonado. Screwhedigican::..Seriously let me go. A wave pour through a street heading towards their direction. Cassie: Not yet! (Runs inside a building) 300: Human, this is your worst mistake ever! Cassie: Um....My biggest mistake could be finding this watch and getting myself into trouble non-ontentinally. Screwhedigican: (Glares at her) greeter: Welcome to Flordia's great hotel where Captian Barbo-- Cassie:..Do you realize that guy from Pirates of the carribean is named after the man who found Florida? Greeter:...Barbosa...(See's the little alien) A rat! Get out this hotel-- Cassie: But it's storming! Greeter: How old are you? 10? 13? 9? Cassie: ...12. I'm twelve years old, not thirteen YET and I can't let go of this rat, I got a excitedforrarenoveltythings condition. I can't let go until it's been 24 hours. (Agitated) Screwhedigican: Please listen to the girl! (Has hands together) PLEASE! greeter:...The..the....rat...speaks. Cassie: Yeaaaaaah. Greeter: (Faints) .....Scene end....... An hour later.... ....Inside the hotel where Cassie is still at... Greeter: 'Urgh...(Reawakens) person: If you don't drop that alien little girl we are taking it OUT for you! Cassie: I've got a strong grip (Shrugs) And we've been at this for an hour straight. standby person:....(See's the Omnidewtrix button is glowing blue) Must...press..the...button! (Presses down on the Omnidewtrix) Cassie becomes LadyArms. LadyArms: What was that for? Screwhedigican: Quick, (Frantic) get me out of her grip before she times out! Everyone, who is and was around LadyArms, went into the effort. One individual uses a big pipe to wedge Screwhedigican 300 out her hands while others prefered using ohe rminor tools that would only be deadly to humans. TThey tuged and tuggedd until Screwhedigican 300 pops out. Screwhedigican lands on the counter. 300: Yess!! (Waves little hands) I'm free! LadyArms:...My hands! (Uses lower hands to lift up bruised upper hands up) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow wo. person: Now get back to your people! (Says this directly to Screwhedgican 300) Screwheddigican 300 snickers. Screwhedgican: We are not people, we are Galvanic tools! (Snaps a finger) Excuse me, idiots. Screwhedgican 300 flys straight to a window with high velocity. But, Screwhedigican 300 is knocked back against the counter. Greeter: That's actually made of plastic... 1: I'm getting my poodle! (Speeds away) 10: Hope it isn't Godzilla out there... (Has a hockey mask and hockeystick) LadyArms: (Laughs) Screwhedigican's screwbody turns into legs. 300: Excuse me, (Puffs up chest) Don't mock me! Screwhedigican storms out the building, however, a giant wave crashes through taking him with it. LadyArms: (Folds arms) I am NOT getting that screwhedigican. (Shakes head) No no no no. Greeter: Get the frog, girl! 5: GO. 20: I'm betting twenty five bucks that it's species are causing this hurricane! (Wave money) 13: TEN! 11: ONE PENNY! person: Just go, (Rubs cheeks) Seriously. standby person: Really, go get it! LadyArms: No. The people, who want this hurricane to end,push LadyArms out the building with any help they could get--by using a fork lifter. LadyArms: This is no hospitality to a child-- Standyby person: It is to us! (Shakes fist) Driver: (Forces LadyArm's through the spinning door in high speed) LadyArms is thrown into the ocean high water. LadyArms: Greaaaat...(Notices she can breath in water) Oh. this.is. epic! (Smells the Screwhedigican)...Okay, this dude doesn't know how to swim! LadyArms swims after the small Screwhedigican, going past vehicles and trees. thoughts: Hope Anna and Trucky are safe.... ''....Commmerical break...... There's a small star shaped crystal hovering in the air, it is strange yet it varies an unigue quality in this atmospheric glow almost speaking it has massive power. There's little to notice about it's background except there's a few twigs underneath this floating crystal. A crystal that is not seen in real life or ever contemplated to exist. Our perspective goes to see a giant spacewhale flying in the universe and it sends out some odd substance from where water should be geysered out.This scenariy is specaclure with gigant purple-pink clouds in some wonderous shapes, little sparkles here and there, completed by a settled dark blue that happens to be away from these clouds. The comforting scene unfolds as this SpaceWhale is followed by others strangely bearing resemblence to Whales from Earth. A powerful, though awe-inspiring noise comes from the pack..... ....End Commerical break..... LadyArms catches a glimpse of Screwhedigican 300 in the distance. LadyArms: This will be easy, so really easy,'' I hope.'' (Swims faster using water adapted legs) The camera goes back watching LadyArm's speed off like a torpedo shot from a submerine. 300: (Shell-shocked) (Regains movement) I..can't swim!! LadyArm grabs different objects instead of Screwhedigican. LadyArms: That's it...I'm using Woat! (Looks to where the Omnitrix is at) how can I do that?.... A car aimlessly hits the Omnidewtrix. 300 HELPPP! B-B-B-EEEAAWEEEMP Woat:: Woohooo! (Stretches arms) (Mouth is shaped like a flashlight and giving off light) Better! Woat finds Screwhedigican floating aimlessly. Screwhedigican: (See's Woat) Awerecesitpian! (Horrified) Woat's sunglasses prevent Screwhedigican 300 from seeing her roll her eyes, when grabbing him. Woat: Give me some slack, (Swims to the surface) I didn't know Screwhedges-- 300: Galvan tools! (Corrects her sharply( Woat:I didn't know that alien can't swim. (Frowns at him) Which means I HAVE AN ALIEN WHO CAN'T FREAKING SWIM. DO YOU REALIZE THE IRONY HERE? SO IF THERE'S A SMALL DOG THAT'S GOING TO DROWN AND SCREWHEDGE IS THE ONLY SMALL OCEAN ALIEN IN MY STUPID WATCH, SAVING IT WON'T BE POSSIBLE! Screwhedigican folds his arms. 300: Not my problem you are related to Apoxleixian. (Grunts) Woat: (Corrects him) Appoxolexian. 300: Whatever. Woat: (Pinches forehead) Urgh. Screwhedge's ocean based...and she can't swim.(Shakes Screwhedigican 300) Explain this.......evolution conflict! Screwhedigican: I-i-i- ammamamama getting d-d-d-d-dizzzy. Woat looks up. Woat: I hope your Psychic powers can FLY you home! (Throws Screwhedigican 300 into the sky) The camera watches Screwhedigican 300 fly towards a good number of his own kind. 300: AHHH! The Camera comes back to Woat's direction. Woat: Bettter work. (Sighs) (Looks down to bruised claws) Seriously? My claws have bruises from getting a screwhedigican. (Shakes head) '''Beep beeep beeeep Woat: (Quickly gets to a large van beffore timing out) BEEp Woat times out into Cassie. Cassie: Brrrr, (Shudders) it's cold. (Climbs up on the top) Now....uh... (See's the streets are flooded)(Then looks down to her burning hands) Hot hot hot hot hot hot! (Puts her hands into the water) Ahhh sooo goooodddd. ....End Scene.... ' 44 minutes later...' ' Anna and trucky...' Trucky uses his last mummy wrapping parts to repair the window. The door has been well taken care of so has any cracks in the apartment. Anna sitting in a chair slightly worried as her left hand held a undistinctive book with likely one hundred fourty five pages. It's a paperback not a hard back book. Annna: Has the water gone down enough? Trucky: Meow. Anna: (Looks up to the cieling) I have gone mad, I'm talking to an alien cat! Thump thump thump thump Anna drops her book. Anna: In the middle of a hurricane that floods, somebody decides to go ahead and stomp hard in their room?! Trucky:...Meeooowwwww (Looks up the cieling)(Swipes at dropping water that's coming down little by little) Meeow. Anna:: (Looks up) There isn't another room. (See's a stain) It takes only a minute for Anna to realize only one person who would do something like this. Anna: Trucky, quick, make a trampoline life saving cursion! Trucky: Mew. (Uses mummy fabric to make a trampoline-life saving cursion) Anna: I swear, Cassie may predictable... but there's times you can't predict what she can do next when underestiminated. C-c-CRAAACk. Cassie falls on the cursion. Cassie: quick, give me a book, any book! Anna and Trucky are stunnedd. Anna: Are you serious? Cassie grabs a book that's entitled "Growing up with my alien brother". Cassie: There's ticked off aliens in the sky, so, sadly I am pretty serious. (Cassie throws it through the hole) Anna: CASE! (Waves hands) I was reading that book! The camera goes out and shows The Book hit Screwhedigican 300 at the head. Some other Militants gather around him so he wouldn't fall back down to ground. group leader: Make her pay! Militant 224: (Holds the open book in it's face) Woah.....Faces in the window...An alien human made by another species...(Looks up) Wicked! Another book hits a number of Militants., Leader:: Books? SHE'S THROWING books?! How can books be the go-to weapons? A giant Eragon book struck every Miltiant further from the hotel--As in really being sent far away from Florida. Leader 3: Uh, apaprently its the best weapon in the enire world. 105: Says who? Leader 3: A Doctor. [Mlitant 105: Doctor who? 204: We'lll be baccccccck! Our scene returns to the girls and Trucky. Cassie: And you wonder why I didn't read Eragon, (Has a big smirk) Anna: (Flabbergasted) So...you..uah...didn't read it..so..um.u...you wouldn't get attached to it whenever an alien took it? Cassie:: A wild fear, (Shrugs shoulders) but really handy! Anna facepalms herself. Anna:...You do realize the city is flooded. Cassie laughs. Cassie: It's not, (waves a bathroom plug back and fourth) I just unplugged the street. /Episode finished. Major Events -A Screwhedigcan happens in Florida. -Cassie learns Screwhedge cannot swim. Characters Cassie Benny Anna O. Capulla Uncle Stallion Aliens used Screwhedge's species. Corefreeze (1x) LadyArms (1x) Woat (1x) Trivia -This takes place 4 days after Cassie's near-body-loss event. -This episode was written....TWICE! Seriously. -Screwhedigicans come to this planet only once every one thousand years to give plant's boost so they can make Earth still a habitial planet for refudging Aliens. Aliens that really did need plants for survivial. All the Screwhedigicans were dubbed names given the title militant in case War crept on them. -Uncle Stallion was told to relax by Cassie and Anna, atttempting to persuade him they can take care of themselves. -Jacob Taylor is from a Doctor Who fanfiction by Speedy, it's called "The TARDIS appeared in my Bus!" only taking place several years later from mentioned fanfiction above. Fanfiction mentioned above is on Wattpad. -This is just a very short episode finished on the 23rd because of Doctor Who's 50th Anniversery. Category:Cassie 12: Omniverse Episode Category:Speedywoman Category:Episodes